


Shuri/MJ is such a god-tier concept tbh [Podfic]

by rhythmia



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, First Meetings, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, T'Challa getting his revenge as an older sibling, adorable awkward baby lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Podfic of andhumanslovedstories and takiki16's musings on Shuri and MJ having massive crushes on each other.... and meeting :D





	Shuri/MJ is such a god-tier concept tbh [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“Shuri is a hopeless baby lesbian with a crush on every single Dora Milaje and soon a big useless enormous crush on MJ..."](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466973) by andhumanslovedstories, takiki16. 



**Post:**[“Shuri is a hopeless baby lesbian with a crush on every single Dora Milaje and soon a big useless enormous crush on MJ..."](http://andhumanslovedstories.tumblr.com/post/170645889906/andhumanslovedstories-andhumanslovedstories)  
**Writer:**[andhumanslovedstories](http://andhumanslovedstories.tumblr.com) and [takiki16](http://takiki16.tumblr.com)  
**Reader:** rhythmia  
**Rated:** General Audiences  
**Summary:** Podfic of musings on Shuri and MJ having massive crushes on each other.... and meeting :D  
**Length:** 5:22, 4.83 MB  
**Cover Art:** rhythmia, with illustration by [chase2452](http://chase2452.tumblr.com). Image description: Black background, with illustration of MJ Watson (as played by Zendaya) holding a stack of books, and leaning back into a blushing Shuri. Top text reads: Shuri/MJ is such a god-tier concept tbh. Sideways text reads: Written by andhumanslovedstories and takiki16,  art by chase2452 . Read by rhythmia

  
**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v8065q95ic1447u/2019.03.12_OotA_Shuri_MJ_-_andhumanslovedstories_takiki16_rhythmia.mp3/file) or [Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19B-OJziBYJ3ESke1_tWhE7lkJc1ENTfu)

 

Many thanks to andhumanslovedstories and takiki16 for permission to record this piece, and chase2452 for permission to use their artwork! Please check out chase2452's [post](http://chase2452.tumblr.com/post/171248136790/shurimj-is-such-a-god-tier-concept-tbh-bonus) for more adorable artwork!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is welcome! Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> ETA: if you'd like to share this work, please reblog [this post](http://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/183702271456/shurimj-is-such-a-god-tier-concept-tbh-podfic). It also includes more of my blathering about my process for this podfic. :D


End file.
